Vacío
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Tal vez él fuera más especial de lo que ella pensó en un principio... al momento de verla, ella sin duda fue lo más especial que él pudo conocer.


Vacío.

Kurosaki Karin no era un hada como todas las otras.

Con cien años de su inmortal vida, se le asignó un pequeño bosque del cual debía ser la guardiana.

Debía cuidar del lugar y todos sus seres vivos.

El sueño de toda hada como ella era tener un enorme ecosistema que cuidar para llenar sus vacías eternidades, pero ella había preferido aquel pequeño bosque lleno de criaturitas necesitadas de cariño.

En su mayoría, habían muchas aves, y una amplia cantidad de conejos, bastantes ciervos, ardillas, tortugas, los peces del estanque…

En fin, tenía mucho trabajo.

Ayudaba a las aves a encontrar su comida, a los conejos con sus casas, a los ciervos con sus crías, a las ardillas con las bellotas, y hacía todo lo que una buena hada de su tipo debía hacer.

Sí, era entretenido, pero no llenaba el "vacío de su eternidad", como solían decir las demás hadas como ella.

Lo único que podía llenar ese vacío, según decían todos, era tener un compañero, un amor.

Cada hada nacía con un tipo único de alas, que solo tenía un par en toda la existencia.

Las alas de su madre coincidían con las de su padre.

Las de su hermano con su esposa Rukia.

Y las de su hermana con el estúpido de Jinta.

Karin, por otro lado, había nacido sin alas.

No era normal, pero tampoco era tan extraño, que cuando se trataba de gemelos uno naciera sin alas.

Por suerte, ella era excepcionalmente poderosa, así que se creó unas alas artificiales o "alas de luz" con su magia para poder volar como todas las normales.

Así que no importaba mucho que haya nacido sin alas, excepto por el hecho de que ella no tenía un compañero.

Ella no tenía un amor.

Como no iban a formar una familia nunca, a las hadas como ella la mandaban a ser protectoras siempre y cuando tuvieran un buen nivel de poder.

La habían separado de su familia y su hogar, pero lo aceptaba.

Ella era alguien sin par.

Sabía que su familia la extrañaba, pero decidió dejar de visitarlos luego de cincuenta años luego de que la asignaron como guardiana.

Estaba harta de sentir su lastima.

Sin embargo, en los días que eran su cumpleaños, y por ende el de su gemela Yuzu, no podía evitar sentir cierta melancolía.

Fue en su cumpleaños ciento sesenta que pasó algo bastante… inusual.

Sabía de la existencia de los humanos, todas las hadas estaban bien informadas sobre ellos y también había visto algunos antes, pero nunca había visto a alguien como a aquel humano…

Cabello blanco y ojos turquesas tan brillantes y hermosos no parecían características humanas.

Estaba tratando de desatorar a un conejo robusto del hueco de un árbol cuando ese humano capturo totalmente sus sentidos.

De inmediato voló a ocultarse, teniendo que abandonar al conejo, ya que una de las reglas principales de las hadas era no mostrarse ante los humanos, que aparentemente se creían los dueños del planeta.

Ella medía quince centímetros, aquel humano debía medir más de ciento cincuenta centímetros.

Su extraña apariencia no fue lo único que le llamó la atención.

Sus ojos eran tristes y su gesto frío y distante.

Estaba vestido de esa manera tan particular en la que se vestían los humanos.

Camisa abotonada color cielo y esa cosa que recordaba se llamaba pantalón o tal vez jean.

Tenía uno de esos aparatos que tanto usaban ellos… celulares…

Lo tenía contra su oreja y parecía estar escuchando algo desagradable proveniente del aparato.

Finalmente el humano suspiró y guardo aquella cosa, colocando las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a su alrededor.

Sus hermosos ojos se posaron en el conejo regordete que seguía retorciéndose tratando de escapar del árbol.

Una de sus cejas se levantó mientras miraba al conejo como quien mira un mal chiste.

Finalmente, suspiró y tomó al conejo con sus dos grandes manos, tirando de él cuidadosamente hasta liberarlo.

El animalillo se acurrucó tembloroso contra su fuerte torso, y el humano lo acarició un par de veces antes de depositarlo suavemente en el suelo.

Karin vio aquello con simpatía.

A pesar de su apariencia y su gesto tan apático, en el fondo era un ser amable.

Lo vio caminar hacia al lago y no pudo evitarlo.

Lo siguió.

Volando sigilosamente por las copas de los árboles, ocultándose con las hojas, voló lo más rápido que podía para seguirle el ritmo de sus largas zancadas.

Sus alas artificiales dejaban una leve estela de brillo verdoso que se mesclaba con el color de las hojas.

Estaba haciendo algo muy, muy arriesgado, no debía acercarse a los humanos… pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Aquel humano la intrigaba demasiado.

Finalmente llegaron al lago y se ocultó tras las rocas mientras lo observaba arrojarse agua al rostro para luego suspirar y recostarse en el césped mirando al cielo.

Lo observó por lo que pudieron ser horas hasta que sus ojos se fueron cerrando y su respiración se volvió pausada y tranquila, se había quedado dormido.

La morena miró a sus pies descalzos, meditando sobre lo siguiente que iba a hacer.

No debería estar haciendo aquello… si las demás hadas la descubren, seguramente le quitarían sus poderes y su bosque.

Tendría que estarse alejando del humano, ahora.

Pero… no podía.

Vacilante, se elevó un par de centímetros por encima del suelo, volando lenta y dudosamente hacia el de extraña apariencia.

Aún más dudosa, se posó sobre el torso del albino, sintiendo la tela de su camisa bajo sus pies.

Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un humano antes… nunca había tocado a uno antes.

De no ser porque era cien veces su tamaño, habría pensado que hadas y humanos no eran tan diferentes.

Caminó sobre su pecho hasta estar a centímetros de su barbilla y miró fijamente su rostro ladeando la cabeza.

Los humanos, en realidad, no eran tan diferentes a las hadas.

¿Por qué insistían tanto en que no debían acercárseles?

Ese humano en particular, no parecía tan malo.

Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de notar lo hermoso que era.

Mirando fijamente su sereno rostro dormido, pensamientos comenzaron a invadir su mente.

¿Qué edad tendría ese humano?

Ella justo ese día estaba cumpliendo ciento sesenta años de edad, y entonces pensó en una gran diferencia entre hadas y humanos.

Su rostro decayó al pensar como ese chico humano estaba envejeciendo y algún día moriría.

Un ser tan hermoso… no era justo.

¿Por qué sus vidas eran tan cortas?

Él nunca antes había estado en ese bosque, y probablemente nunca lo volvería ver.

Ante ese pensamiento, desplegó sus alas y se elevó hasta flotar por encima de su rostro.

Las hadas no solían regalarse nada por los cumpleaños, pero cuando lo hacían, generalmente era algún don mágico.

Apretando los puños y sonrojándose, Karin se decidió a darle un regalo a ese joven, como premio por haberla cautivado tanto.

Era su cumpleaños, y fue un regalo para ella haber visto un ser tan intrigantemente encantador.

Un ser triste pero gentil, que, en cierto modo, le recordaba algo a ella misma.

Besó suavemente su frente, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sellando el don que le regalaba, aquello que ella más quería.

El don de poder encontrar una compañera, un amor, a la mujer que llenaría el vacío de su corta eternidad…

En otras palabras, le dio el don de poder encontrar la felicidad.

Cosa que ella nunca iba a encontrar.

Se separó de él, contenta de que había hecho algo bueno por alguien, y contempló su rostro una última vez antes de que tuviera que irse y oficialmente no volver a acercarse de nuevo a un humano.

Pero justo cuando comenzó a voltear para marcharse, el albino abrió sus hermosos ojos turquesas de golpe, mirándola fijamente.

Aterrada, la pequeña hada batió sus alas rápidamente, alejándose de allí para perderse entre los árboles.

Eso había estado mal, muy mal, él no debió haberla visto.

Sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por segundo, Karin solo pudo preguntarse qué iba a hacer ahora.

Fin.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KARIN-CHAN! *3*

Y Yuzu xD

Jeje, ya en serio, FELIZ CUMPLE A NUESTRAS GEMELAS FAVORITAS DE BLEACH! :D

Bueno, yo he estado pensando que durante esta semana haré unos fics especiales dedicados a Karin por su cumple n.n

En este OS, ella apareció como un hada, en el siguiente aparecera como una... mmm...

Sirena!

Si, estoy segura que algo se me ocurrira con eso uwu

Bueno, respecto a la nueva versión de Querida HitsuKarinista no tengo mucho que decir... solo que agradezco mucho sus comentarios nwn

Este OS podría tener continuación... pero probablemente la haré como en tres semanas...

Espero q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite!

COMENTEN!

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
